


Make Me Yours, Be Mine

by OTPshipper98



Series: Harry Potter in English [10]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: Blood, Creature Fic, Dom/sub Undertones, Happy Ending, Human/Vampire Relationship, M/M, Mild Gore, Sexual tone, The descriptions are kinda explicit, Vampire Bites, Vampire Drarry, Vampire Harry, Vampire Harry Potter, Vampire Turning, i think
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-28
Updated: 2018-10-28
Packaged: 2019-08-09 01:13:07
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 912
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16440275
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98
Summary: Draco has wanted Harry to turn him for a long time now. Harry decides that he's done waiting.





	Make Me Yours, Be Mine

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Hazme tuyo, hazte mío](https://archiveofourown.org/works/16431686) by [OTPshipper98](https://archiveofourown.org/users/OTPshipper98/pseuds/OTPshipper98). 



> This drabble was originally written in Spanish for the prompt "You heard me. Take. That. Off. Right. Now." I decided to translate it to share the Halloween vibes with everyone :) Hope you enjoy!

“Harry…”

“Are you backing down?”

Draco’s lip curled in a sneer, though it trembled slightly. “You know I’m not.”

“Then don’t complain,” Harry hissed, “and take your scarf off.”

Draco’s hands rose towards his throat, but lingered there, not touching the fabric knot that covered it. He was shaking.

Good. Harry liked it when his victims shook.

“Are you sure you want to do it like this? Right now? Shouldn’t we go ins—”

Harry grabbed Draco’s hair and forced his head to the side, making him gasp.

“You heard me,” he murmured, allowing his lips to brush Draco’s earlobe while they curved into a smile. “Take. That. Off. Right. Now.”

Draco shivered under Harry’s grip as he finally pulled at the green and silver scarf and bared his throat.

Harry licked his lips. This wasn’t how he’d been planning to do it, but Draco looked so irresistible reclined against his Mansion facade, with his lips swollen red from kissing and his gaze so desperate to leave his humanity behind… Harry just couldn’t resist. He leaned towards Draco’s throat again.

“Your skin is so pale…” He let his lips, and then his fangs, trace the curve of Draco’s neck. The moonlight made his skin look translucent, and created a seductive contrast of light and shadow that seemed to implore Harry to savour it. “So soft and untainted…” He closed his eyes and pressed the tip of his tongue just where Draco’s pulse was beating rapidly. Harry could practically feel that heat inside his own body, flowing, filling him with life. “It almost seems like it’s calling me, begging me to mark it as mine. That’s what you want, isn’t it, Draco? You want me to make you mine.”

The air left Draco’s lungs. His head fell to the side, exposing more skin. A lovely coat of sweat covered the curve of his neck even though the temperature was cold.

“Do it quickly.”

Harry grinned. Nothing like a victim willing to surrender to him.

He pressed the tips of his fangs to Draco’s skin and lingered there. As expected, Draco’s pulse jumped again. Harry felt it in his mouth, together with the terror, the expectation and the desire that radiated from him. Oh, how Draco craved what was about to happen. So much so that, when Harry didn’t move, a whine escaped his throat, making his whole body shiver.

“Be patient, my darling,” Harry murmured. He finished his sentence with a soft kiss that made Draco’s breath hitch, and relaxed the hand that was still grasping Draco’s soft hair to caress his cheek and the other side of his throat. “All this warmth… let me savour it a moment longer. I don’t want to forget it.”

In the silence that followed, Harry pressed his fangs against the artery that jumped under Draco’s soft flesh. He put a bit more pressure on it, though not enough to pierce through the skin. He needed another moment to imprint Draco’s fragility in his mind.

Draco’s heartbeat sped up again, and Harry’s willpower faltered. He _had_ to taste Draco’s blood.

His fangs punctured the skin beneath them, and Draco writhed with a desperate moan. Like his instincts were telling him to flee, but his body wanted _more._

“ _Harry._ ”

Harry pressed harder. The first drops of blood spread through his tongue, and he struggled not to swallow. He knew he wouldn’t be able to stop once he started, and he didn’t want Draco to lose consciousness. Not yet.

“Harry, don’t—don’t leave me when you’re done. I want you to… to be… there. When I wake up.” He sounded desperate, incoherent. Harry pushed his fangs deeper into Draco’s skin, avid to hear more. To hear it all. “You already know that’s why I—wanted this. To be with you. So stay with me. _Please._ ”

He couldn’t hold back any longer—he sucked in earnest and began to swallow. Draco’s blood slid down his throat and warmed his body like fireworks, filling him with life, with energy. Too irresistible to wait any longer.

Just as he’d feared, Draco was proving to be the most irresistible of his victims.

Perhaps that was why Harry had waited so long to do this, despite knowing it was what Draco wanted the most. Because he knew no other victim would ever match Draco. He knew after this moment, no victim would be memorable in comparison.

“Harry.” Draco seemed unable to stop saying his name. “I’m—I’m in love with you.”

Those were his last words before he lost consciousness.

***

Draco came to his senses at a frantic rate, as though an infinite source of energy had spouted inside his chest. The first thing he was aware of was the velvety texture he was lying on.

The second was the lips that brushed his.

Draco opened his eyes.

“You stayed.”

Harry leaned back, his face lingering just far enough for Draco to focus on it. “What can I say?” He smirked, then leaned towards Draco’s throat to gently kiss his abused skin. “I’m not one to leave what’s mine behind.”

Draco shivered. “I wasn’t sure if you meant it,” he murmured. “If you really were making me... yours.”

“Idiot.” Harry’s lips brushed his cheek. “Do you really think I would have transformed you if I didn’t want you by my side forever? You’re more naïve than I thought.”

Draco wanted to complain, but Harry caught his mouth in a kiss that was full of promises.

**Author's Note:**

> It seems like I physically can't write Drarry without turing it into fluff... oh well XD


End file.
